


Book Resolution

by Anonfeather



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/pseuds/Anonfeather
Summary: Thomas finds out that Burr is alone for New Years and convinces Madison to finally ask him out.





	Book Resolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaosgiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosgiver/gifts).



> For Chaosgiver, for the Hamilton Gift Exchange Winter 2k17.

James Madison was curled up on his couch, tightly wrapped in his thick blanket, enjoying, in his opinion, the best novel ever written. It was how he always spent his New Year; away from the crowds and noise, reading late until the sun rose.

Suddenly his phone rang. He glared at it as it continued blaring on the table. The obnoxious ringtone was Thomas’, upsetting his quiet evening. He ignored it until it rang again. His best friend wouldn’t stop unless he answered or turned off it off. In both cases he would need to unwrap himself from his warm cocoon.

Sighing, he did what was wisest (though, it’s still up for debate). “What do you want?”

“Well howdy, such a polite greeting. I’m fine, by the way, thanks for asking,” said Thomas, grin in voice.

“You better be calling me for an emergency, and it better be good.”

“Ah,” Thomas nervously laughed. “Well, here’s the thing, a little _piggy,_ ” Hamilton, James translated in his mind, “told me that Burr was spending New Year alone.”

“So am I.”

“Yeah, but you’re weird. Him, however, is his first holiday alone since his divorce finalized. And, seeing as you’ve been heads over heels for that guy since Princeton-”

“I have not!” Quickly rebuked James, causing Thomas to taunt him.

“Yeah, right. It’s just a coincidence that all the men you’ve dated in the past have been bald dark beauties then.”

It was true that James was interested in Burr - Aaron - ever since he met him in law school. At that time, James had been too insecure in his sexuality to make a move, while Aaron flourished and flirted with all. They lost touch after James graduated. Luck would have it, a few years later, Aaron got hired in the same firm.

James quickly had learned that the younger man had married and started a small family. Sadly, earlier in the year his wife filed for divorce. No one in the office knew of the details; Aaron kept his private affair to himself. They only knew about the separation when someone (Hamilton) gossiped about his request for a day off to sign the last legal papers.

“So, I have a type,” he conceded has Thomas continued to list the ways James was pinning after their colleague. “Get to the point, please. What do you want from me?”

“Well, to get you laid?”

“Thomas!”

“What? It’s true! This is the perfect set up. He’s lonely, he’ll definitely go for rebound sex. Follow my instructions and you’ll bag him. I’m texting you the address.”

“I’m not going!”

“C’mon, I’ve got the perfect play to get you in his pants.”

“God damn it, man. I don’t want to sleep with him - Well, okay, I do, but not like this. Just eventually. I want to date him....”

“Fine, then ask him out instead!”

“I’ll… I’ll do it after the holidays.”

“No you won’t; you’ll choke.”

“...No? I won’t?” The answer lacked so much conviction that it came out as pitiful statement.

“James - if you like this guy, you better act on it. Right now is your best shot!” After some cajoling, Thomas finally convinced James to go by arguing that Burr would be depressed seeing as it would be his first holiday without his wife and daughter. James’ compassion won out; he was the oddball for enjoying spending festive holidays alone. “Now stop your grumbling and put your coat on, or you’ll catch your death in the snow,” Thomas mothered.

James was dressed and heading to Burr’s apartment in record time. He managed to avoid the throngs of drunken crowds as he made his way over there. He kept the phone to his ear, getting encouragements from his pushy wingman because on more than one occasion he was ready to turn around. He hung up on Thomas twice when the other man became too unsupportable with his lewd comments. He wasn’t even sure what he was going to do once there. He didn’t want to use Thomas’ game of deceit, but at the same time, he had no other excuse to use.

oOoOoOo

“Ok, did you knock yet?” Thomas asked over the phone, while James stood, back ramrod straight in front of his crush’s door.

“No, not yet... I’m nervous.”

“Damn it James, you’ve been standing like a fool for five minutes already. Knock! Or else I’m gonna have to do it for you. I’ll drag my bodacious ass over there to blow the door down, then explain to Burr-dearest that he’s the light of your life -”

“It’s just a small infatuation!”

“Not in my version of the story! Oh, yeah, gonna tell him about all the lonely nights you’ve been staying awake rubbing your nipple; screaming in delight -”

Red in face, half by anger and half by embarrassment, James quickly rapped on the door.

“Good boy!” congratulated Thomas. A second more, James turned away from the door. “James?! Are you walking away?!”

“There wasn’t an answer…”

“Give the guy a break; he might’ve been sleeping.”  James groaned at the idea that he was disturbing the man’s slumber. “Go back there!” Thomas ordered.

He returned, twitching in place; suddenly sincerely hoping that Aaron had been sleeping too deeply to hear him. Alas, the door opened, letting Aaron peer out. “Madison?”

He wasn’t dress for sleep, instead he had an elegant dark turtleneck that hugged his body so rightly, drawing to his narrow hips.

James fumbled to dump his phone in his pocket, hastily pulling out a badly wrapped gift, thrusting it towards Aaron.

It was Thomas’ dumb idea.

Aaron looked curiously at the gift, then at Madison, waiting for an explanation. Or at least a greeting. James mentally kicked himself.

“I - I forgot to give your Christmas present… And -” He couldn’t believe he was doing this. “And it’s bad luck to open a Christmas gift after New Year… So it couldn’t wait until work…”

Aaron smiled softly. “Is that so?” His questioned politely showed that he didn’t believe the superstition, but at the same time it wasn’t insulting it if was a true belief. “Well, thank you. I have no gift in return, however..”

“It’s fine. I should go. I -”

James’ phone buzzed with a text. Compelled, he pulled it out; checking the text. Thomas was feeding his reply.

This was so dumb.

“Actually, could I come in for a glass of water first..? I’m thirsty..?”

Aaron blinked slowly, then invited him to enter. “Sure.” He left the door open so that James could step inside, while he went to the kitchen. James took in the sight; the place was elegant, with modern furnishing. Spacious. Maybe too much, making it feel more than empty.

“James!” His phone harshly whispered. Thomas never hung up. “James!”

He dragged it to his ear, after checking that Aaron was still occupied. “What? Why are you still there?”

“Have to watch over my boo,” Thomas joked. “God, you’re horrible that this whole flirting thing.”

“I’m not flirting.”

“No shit, I could have told you that. Anyways, take off your shoes, get comfy on his couch.”

“What?!”

“If you settled in, he can’t kick you out too quickly. He’ll have to make some small talk, then find the right opportunity to see you out.”

Sighed, he did as told, sliding the phone back in his pocket when he saw Aaron coming back, tall glass of water in hand. He lifted a questioning eyebrow at James, but avoided mentioning how the other was no longer waiting at the door. A polite smile plastered his face. James sensed it was fake; still he couldn’t help but admiring the other’s poise and handsome features.

“Erm,” said James, small talk being a skill he lacked. Luckily, Aaron took charge, joining his unexpected guest on the couch.

“How about I open your gift?”

“Yes, great idea!”

“After all, we wouldn't want bad luck. Who would have it? You or me?”

“Huh?”

“The bad luck. Is it me or you that would have it if I delay opening it?” He lightly teased.

“Oh.. Both..?”

Aaron smiled ruefully, but said no more about it. James looked on shamefully at the wrapping. He had no fancy wrappings at home, finding it a useless gimmick. Thomas convinced him to use the most colorful junk mail he could find. Still, Aaron was polite, and delicately pulled it apart with the same respect one would for quality wrapping. “Yeah, sorry for that.”

“Nonsense, I like the concept of recycling paper,” Aaron said. His diplomacy knew no bounds. Once, the wrapping was undone he checked the gift over. It was a book; the same one James had been so safely been reading earlier. It was an old treasured copy, with multiple dog-eared pages and annotations. James had it for a least ten years. He felt the need to elaborate, and he went with Thomas’ cover story.

“There’s a tradition in Iceland.. Ah _Jólabókaflóð..._ Ok, I’m not pronouncing it right… Anyways, it means book flooding… They, ah, exchange books for Christmas and everyone reads. I thought it’s an interesting idea, and I like reading. You like reading. I thought that you’d like to read my favorite.”

“That’s thoughtful,” Aaron said, weighing his words.

“I’m glad you like it. I -”

“Madison,” He interrupted. “Why are you really here?”

“What? Your gift an --”

“Please don’t lie. I know you’re here because Jefferson sent you. Heard you on the phone with him. Is this because of the merger?” James was confused. “Because, like I told Jefferson, I’ll share my opinion during the meeting next Monday. So, good try, being friendly to lower my guard, but I think it might be time for you to leave.”

“No, no, this has nothing to do with that.” James said, remembering the upcoming merger that their law firm might undergo. “I’m sorry -  this - I shouldn’t have come. I’m sorry.” James stood up rapidly, spinning his coat on his back.

“Please, calm down,” Aaron said softy, to placate his stressed guest. He was ready to give the other a chance to defend themselves. “If you didn’t come for that then why did you come?”

“I-,” James couldn’t explain. His jaw locked up, wits leaving. Aaron waited, face neutral, but a slight finger twitching on his crossed arms. Silence stretched until it was interrupted by energetic yelling from James’ pant pocket.

“Hey! Hey!” Shouted Thomas through the phone. “Pick up, pick up!” James pulled the phone out, listening to Thomas, before handing it to Aaron.

Aaron lifted the device, humming on occasion as Thomas gave unending details. James’ heart pounded so hard that he didn’t hear whatever Aaron was saying to Thomas. He focused on leaving and was proud to have managed to put his shoes on at this point. Hand on the doorknob, he was ready to leave, when Aaron told him to wait.

“Your phone,” he said handing it.

“Oh, yes. Thank you.” Awkwardly he wondered if he should say something. Anything. “It’s Thomas’ fault.”

“Of course it is,” Aaron agreed flatly. “You wanted sex.”

“What, no! Damn it, Thomas,” he cursed the absent man. “That’s not - I wanted to ask you out. On a date.”

The confession soften Aaron’s attitude. “Oh.”

“I think you’re great. Smart, handsome. It’s great spending time together during breaks. Would be fantastic to spend more time out of work -”

“Madison,” Aaron stopped him. Then started over more softly. “James, I’m not ready to date. My divorce finalised two weeks ago...”

“No, yes, I understand. I thought it would be too early; I wanted to give you time… But Thomas… You know how he is” James rubbed his forehead in grief. “I better go.” This time, Aaron didn’t stop him.

“I’m sorry,” Aaron said as he closed the door. James shuffled back to his place, venting to Thomas through texts that everything was his fault. Thomas replied to the accusations through emojis.

oOoOoOo

“Ah, so glad the day is finally over!” Exclaimed Thomas as he entered the elevator with James. “One minute more of Hamilton and I would have to punched him.”

“If you did, you’d fracture your hand on his hard-head,” James deadpanned, causing Thomas to smirk in agreement.

“Hold the door please,” out of instinct, James pressed the open button, a split second faster than Thomas’ closed button. James rolled his eyes at Thomas’ childishness. He then realised maybe he should have let the other win the game.

It was Aaron.

They stayed civilised to each other at work in the following weeks, avoiding any New Year discussions. Aaron was masterful at making James forget the awkwardness with his social grace.

“Hi, hi” he greeted each with a nod. It was awkward for a moment, until Aaron broke the silence by giving James his complete attention. “James, I was wondering what you’re doing tomorrow night?”

“Huh? Ah, nothing,” James said in surprised.

“How about we get a cup of coffee? I finished the book you gave me, and I’d like to discuss it.”

James smiled through the bewilderment of the invitation, eagerly accepting it. “Great, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Aaron timed his goodbye with the opening door, slipping out with ease.

“Well damn, Jemmy got a date,” Thomas commented.

“What - no it’s just a cup of coffee.”

“What day is it tomorrow?”

“Wednesday?”

“February 14th.”

“... That means nothing. He probably didn’t notice…”

“Huh-uh,” Thomas said unconvinced. “The book you gave; it was your old copy with all the annotations in it, wasn’t it?”

“Yes…”

“You remember you lent it to me right?”

“What are you getting at?” James said, getting annoyed.

“Chapter 17? Remember how much I teased you about it?”

“...Vaguely…”

“I told you that if you wanted to write your crush’s name in little swoony hearts you should put it in a diary? Hell, I even got you one, gluing purple rhinestones all over? Remember that?”

It was coming back to him. “Crap… I wrote his name.”

“Yep!” James face was red from the embarrassment. Thomas threw his arm around his short friend, musing his hair around. “Awesome technique. Imma have to write it down!”

“I have a date with Aaron!” James realised. “Thomas! You have to help me prepare!” He said, gripping the other’s arms tightly.

oOoOoOo

James was a wreck when came time for the date. Thomas hyped the event so much that he almost passed out while he got dressed. Luckily, Aaron calmness relaxed him when they greeted.

Aaron took the lead of the discussion, talking about the book and what he enjoyed about it. James gave his input, occasionally referring to some annotations he left, trying to gage if Aaron had read them, and what he thought of those in chapter 17. Aaron’s tactical brilliance allowed him to avoid answering. James started to wonder if he misread the tone of the invitation because of Thomas, and Aaron was being polite to save him from the embarrassment.

It was a pleasant time, but James had to clear up the situation before they parted.

“Aaron, can I ask… Was this a date..? It’s Valentine’s Day.”

Aaron looked at him for long seconds, then turned away. “I’m sorry... No. I can understand the confusion. I didn’t want to spend the evening alone. It’s.. My divorce-” He gave up trying to explain his turmoil. “Without meaning to cause offense, but I didn’t think you would have noticed the date…You’re not the type to be sentimental about holidays...”

“You’re right, I don’t care about it.  I just had to make sure. Thomas - he said it was… “

“Of course,” Aaron said, slight discomfort that Thomas caused another misunderstanding. The silence stretched awkwardly, for once Aaron’s grace didn’t save the day.

“So, do you, do you want to talk about your divorce?” James bit his lips after blurting his question.

“Sometimes,” Aaron sipped his coffee. James kept quiet as encouragement. After a long sigh, he added: “It was… mutual?”

“Hm?” James frowned from the statement. Aaron didn’t seem to believe what he said.

“I mean, somewhat. She said she didn’t love me anymore… And that she was staying for Theo. We tried counselling for months… When everything was said and done, she still didn’t love me anymore. She was feeling so much guilt about it too. So, it was best in to end it…”

“I’m sorry,” James didn’t know what else to add.

“It’s fine, I’m slowly getting over it. But it’s hard. Sorry dragging you into this.”

“I don’t mind.”

“It’s unfair for you,” Aaron didn’t look at James. “You…” He didn’t dare finish his thought. Instead, he swirled his coffee, looking at the deep into it.

James didn’t know what to add. He didn’t want to cause Aaron guilt and have him avoid him in the future. So, instead, he changed the subject and asked if Aaron had any book recommendations. This caused him to look up, and offer his suggestions, eager to change the subject. They exchanged a few words and agree to hold another book meeting in a few weeks.

oOoOoOo

“So, how was the date?” Thomas greeted James with the question. “Did you get lay?”

James rolled his eyes in annoyance. “It wasn’t a date.”

Thomas groaned in frustration. “Argh! Why did you blow it?”

“I didn’t blow anything.”

“You should have,” Thomas said with a lewd grin, that was wiped off his face when James punched him in the shoulder. “Ow! Okay, okay. Lemme be serious a moment.”

“Is it something you can do?”

“Har, har,” Thomas harked. “If it wasn’t a date than what was it?”

“He was lonely. He needed a friend.”

“Oh god, you got friendzoned.”

“So what if I did? And I don't’ care. I like him. It’s fine if we just hang as friends.”

“What about your dry spell!”

“Thomas, you’re much more invested in my sex life than I am.”

“I’m looking out for you.”

“Well, can you lay off between me and Aaron. He’s not ready to date. And it’s fine if he doesn’t want to date me. We’re friends. Your involvement is making everything a mess.”

Thomas grumbled. “Fine. Can I butt in with other dudes?”

James sighed, but agreed to the compromise.

“Great!” Thomas pulled out his phone showing a dating application. “How ‘bout him? Wanna do him?”

oOoOoOo

Over the next couple of weeks, Aaron invited James out for coffee for more books discussions. Once they finish recommending their favorites, they decided to blind buy some novels and read them together at a lounge coffee shop. It was starting to become a tradition.

“James, are you free on Friday?” Asked Aaron as he poked his head into his office. “We finished on a cliffhanger; I really want to know what happens next.” Before James could give an answer, Thomas, present for his morning rant against Hamilton, answered.

“No, James got a date with hot guy #12.”

“Oh.” It sounded surprised. Or disappointed.

“Sorry,” James said ashamed for Thomas’ attitude. “He’s allowed to set me up on a date once a week; I have no say in it.”

“I see,” Aaron didn’t press forward for more details about the agreement.

“If you want,” Thomas said, “I can include you in the deal?”

“Ah, no thanks. I’m fine, I should go.”

“Aaron, wait. Maybe Saturday?” James said before the other could leave.

“Yeah Saturday’s perfect. Thanks! I’ll see you then.” He closed the door discreetly behind.

“Hm,” Thomas said in contemplation.

“What?”

“Nothing - I’m not allowed to butt in anymore with Burr. So, please ignore my intuitive hummings.” James rolled his eyes.

“Can I go back to work, or have you not finished your new Hamilton related complaint?”

“As if I’ll ever finish about that guy!” Thomas exclaimed being baited in the subject change.

oOoOoOo

“So, how was your date?” For once, the question didn’t come from Thomas, but from Aaron.

“It was meh. The guy was a gym nut; not my type. Still gave him a chance for Thomas’ sake.”

“I see... Why does Thomas set you up on dates?”

“He’s a busybody; he doesn’t want to fix his own life, so he does mine instead. It makes him happy.”

“I see.”

“He was serious by the way. If you ever want to go on a date sometimes; ask him and he’ll find you someone. Probably not someone you’ll have any interest in. But he’ll work his horrible magic.”

Aaron smiled at James softly. “No, I’m fine. Things are good.”

“Shame; I really could have taken a break from his meddling.” James replied.  “Ok, let’s gets started.”

oOoOoOo

“From what I understood, _Jólabókaflóð_ is for Christmas, not New Years,” Stated James entering Aaron’s appartement. It’s been a whole year since last he came to his place. After James cocooned himself in his traditional blankets, Aaron texted him, inviting him over to read with him. He didn’t want to be alone, but he didn’t want to be in a crowd. James didn’t hesitate and headed over to his friend’s place.

“True, but we can Americanize it anyway we want,” Aaron bantered.

Aaron offering a cup of wine to his guest, who gladly accepted it, before they settled down on the couch. They read in delightful silence, until Aaron spoke up.

“It’s almost midnight.”

James checked his watch. “Oh, indeed.”

“Did you make a New Year’s resolution?”

“Naw. I don’t believe in them.”

“You don’t _believe_ in New Year’s resolution?”

“Okay ‘believe’ is wrong choice of word; it’s more like you don’t need one. You can decide whenever you want to change an aspect of you life. Don’t need to wait on a specific date. I feel like waiting around New Year to do so is a.. social superstition.”

“Says the guy who believes that opening a Christmas gift after New Year is bad luck.”

“Hey, I told you Thomas told me to say that!”

Aaron laughed, he enjoyed teasing the other about the event. After he calmed down, he looked at James seriously. “Well, I made one.”

“Oh?”

“Yes,”James didn’t ask what it was, not wanting to pry. So Aaron pursued. “Would you like to know?”

“Only if you want to share it.”

“I’d like to tell you. My New Year’s resolution is that I’m ready to date.” Aaron shared this info, bright smile with light in his eyes.

“Thomas will be glad to hear that. He’s been running out of guys to set me up with.” James looked dejected, seeing his friendship with Aaron would be limited as the other became available for others.

“He’ll definitely hound us for sure.” Aaron frowned when James didn’t take the hint. Time to be succinct. “James, I’d like to go on a date with you next year.”

“... Oh!” James stammered, not knowing what he should say or do. “So.. erm..”

Aaron, bless his talent to dispel James’ anxiety, told him what do to.”Next year is in ten seconds, so please come over here and kiss me.”

They could hear the chanting countdown from the partying crowd outside. Their lips touch when the outside world celebrated the New Year.

**Author's Note:**

> I had wanted to add additional scenes about their book meetings, and Aaron’s getting more interested in James and more of Thomas messing things up, but the deadline was coming fast :) You can fill in the gaps :)  
> I hope you enjoyed this little tale.


End file.
